Dulce o ¿Truco?
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Pitch a regresado dispuesto a amenazar la tranquilidad de niños y convertir sus amados sueños en mordidas pesadillas, cambiando para siempre el significado del Halloween, la luna nos revela que al parecer solo una chica es la clave para detener esto... ¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez tambien para resolver los problemas y aclarar los sentimientos dos tercos guardianes . YAOI BunnyxJack
1. Chapter 1

Cinco años, cinco años había pasados desde que derrotaron a Pitch y ahora parecía que nada de miedo reinaba cerca de los 5 guardianes. Más que nada ahora reinaba la alegría pura, ya que ese mismo día celebraban el mismísimo cumpleaños de Sandman más conocido; como la meme. Este se encontraba rodeado de los otros guardianes que celebraban feliz junto a este, en el taller de santa, mientras el cumpleañero solo hacia figuras con arena arriba de su cabeza.

- Claro meme, todos recordamos esa vez cuando se olvidó despertar a esa joven por quien sabe cuándo tiempo pero ¿Sabes? Pudiste buscar otro pretexto que no fuera el primer be(1)… ¡Oh demonios, Jack! ¡¿Podrías comportante?! – Grito cierto joven alto y de cabellos azules, mientras traía amarrados en una coleta baja y algunos mechones cortos cubriendo su rostro haciendo que no se notara esta, portador de unas grandes orejas de conejo en su cabeza, mientras que no portaba con su camisa y una especie de cinturón que atravesaba su pecho y llegaba a su espalda donde traía sus boomerangs y huevos de pascua y otro igual pero atado en su cintura junto a su pantalón marrón, como zapatos unas sandalias que le permitían dar sus famosos grandes saltos y por ultimo junto a su cinturón amarrado a la cintura ¿Una tierna colita de conejo esponjosa? Si, efectivamente.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Solo quería ver si esto en realidad podía saltar desde mi plato hasta tus orejas – Rio un joven de cabello blanco divertido, mientras que entre sus dedos sostenía una cuchara donde con esta había podido aventarle por 'accidente' los chicharos que le había aventado. Rio un poco más al ver la expresión de enojo del otro.

- ¡Mocoso del demonio! – Grito enojado el de ojos verdes, mientras prácticamente se paraba sobre la mesa y sacaba uno de sus boomerangs ¡Tenia que comprobar si después de eso el otro seguía con su sonrisa de estúpido!

- ¡Conejo sub desarrollado! – Insulto también el de blancos cabellos blancos, también parándose sobre la mesa apuntando al otro con su cayada, eso fue todo hasta que Tooth los interrumpió jalando a ambos de las orejas y volverlos a colocar sobre su asiento.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¿No se podrían comportar por lo menos en el cumpleaños de Meme? – Dijo la chica, mientras suspira y sonreía tratando de tener paciencia, señalando a la Meme, que solo asentía cruzándose de brazos.

- Tooth tiene razón ¡Anímense! – Dijo North alegre, colocando el gran pastel frente al cumpleañero lleno de velas, mientras este aplaudía y brincaba feliz y emocionado en su lugar haciendo miles de figuras de arena sobre su cabeza.

- Oh, pastel – Fue lo único que necesito el más joven de los guardianes para perder el intereses en la pelea y ponerse a un lado de Meme, viendo como brincaba y sonreía emocionado. Sonrió, hace 300 años que no acudía a un cumpleaños y el pastel era su parte favorita.

Suspiro resignado al ver como el más joven de los guardianes lo ignoraba, antes de cambiar su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa colocándose al lado del cumpleañero – Pide un deseo – Dijo sonriendo, viendo como este asentía contento, antes de cerrar sus ojos suavemente dispuesto a apagar las velas cuando, una ráfaga de viendo lo interrumpió haciendo que estas se apagaran por si solas, haciendo que los guardianes se vieran confundidos entre ellos.

- Tooth ¿Dejaste alguna ventana abierta? – Susurro North, viendo todo cuidadosamente como si tratara de asegurarse de esto, mientras volteaba a ver a la única chica presente.

- No ¿Meme? – Dijo esta, volteando a ver al mencionado que solo negó con la cabeza, comenzó a tensarse.- ¿Bunny? ¿Jack? – Dijo la chica esperanzado que hubiera sido alguno de ellos, pero solo se encogieron de hombros mientras negaban con la cabeza, suspira desilusionada de esto junto con North, antes de dar un pequeño respingo junto a los demás guardianes, viendo como una por una se empezaban a fundir y a estallar las luces del taller de Santa y oyendo como una macabra risa de iba fundiendo en este, haciendo que todos los guardianes se pusieran alerta.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Habíamos acabado con el! – Dijo esta vez Jack, mientras tomaba su cayada poniéndose a la defensiva siguiendo el camino de luces, hasta que el taller quedo en completa oscuridad, todos los guardianes aguardaron en su lugar a la defensiva en medio de la oscuridad antes de oir la macabra risa de nuevo y una ráfaga de viento que estaba vez los azotaba con más fuerza.

- ¿Habíamos, Jack? – Susurro a oído aquel ente de la oscuridad, antes de mandar prácticamente a volar al más joven de los guardianes con su ya conocido látigo de sombras.- ¡Si no hubiera sido por TU culpa, este cuarteto de idiotas no hubiera podido vencerme! – Grito rencoroso el coco, mientras en volvía al menor en su látigo; inmovilizándolo, hasta que este soltaba gritos de puro dolor ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? Se sentía completamente inmóvil y como el látigo lo iba envolviendo mas y mas hasta su cuello, inmovilizándolo y ahorcándolo a la vez.

- ¿Meterte con un mocoso? ¡Eso es bajo hasta para ti, Pitch! – Grito el conejo de pascua, mientras lanzaba uno de los boomerangs, haciendo que denominado 'látigo' se deshiciera e causara que el joven cayera desmayado, antes de que el Hada de los dientes lo atrapara en aire, el de ojos verdes suspiro aliviado al ver como su amiga tenía ya a salvo al menor, frunció un poco el ceño antes de atrapar de nuevo su boomerang ahora la única preocupación que tenía era acabar de nuevo con el otro.

- ¡Acabamos contigo una vez y podemos hacerlo de nuevo! – Grito North confiado, apuntando al otro con una de sus espadas dándole ánimos a los demás, volteo ver a Sandman que al parecer este entendió y asintió antes de acercarse al señor del medio en una mantarraya echa de arena, negando un par de veces con su dedo dispuesto a darle un golpe al otro, pero este detuvo su puño con su mano envolviendo este en arenas negras, rápidamente el hombre de arena se soltó asustado del agarre del otro, viendo como su mano se empezaba a llenar se arena negra, pero afortunadamente pudo volverla a su estado natural, mientras la sostenía viendo como una expresión de miedo su mano, se había sentido como la última vez que se había vuelto una pesadilla por completo…

- ¿Asustado Meme? ¡Pues haces bien! – Grito el Coco, antes de aprovechar el minuto de miedo y pánico del otro para mandarlo a volar junto con los otros guardianes, ahora estos se encontraban atendiendo a los dos lastimados.- Y cuando a ti, Tooth… - Dijo este, mientras volteaba a mirar a la chica.- Si me dolió mucho ¿Sabes? – Susurro al momento que tocaba su mejilla recordando el golpe que le había dado la chica – Así que no creas que no me la cobrare… - Rio un poco, antes de que muchas ondas de látigos atraparan a varias haditas que lo 'atacaban' por así decirlo, antes de atraparlas y lentamente transformarlas en pequeñas arpías, mientras soltaban pequeños alaridos de dolor, antes de transformarse por completo en estas.

- Mis niñas… - Susurro la chica, viendo con horror como estas se iban transformándose poco a poco en esos seres, frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños- ¡Pitch! ¡Tienes 3 segundos para devolver a mis hadas a la normalidad! – Dijo enojada, dispuesta a atacar al otro, cuando sintió como la agarraban de una de sus alas, volteo a ver el dueño de la mano que lo detenía.- ¡Suéltame, Bunny!

- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Él es…! – No completo la frase cuando el otro lo interrumpió.

- ¿Mas fuerte?... – Susurro apareciendo detrás de Conejo, antes de desaparecer y encontrarse parado sobre el globo terráqueo, pisando cada una de luces que se iba apagando.- ¡Se los dije! ¡Mientras haya miedo yo existiré! – Rio sonoramente ante la expresión de los guardianes.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los niños ya no creen en ti! – Grito North, mientras veía confundido como poco a poco las luces se iban apagándose pero sin llegar a extinguirse ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Jamie y los demás niños te lo comprobaron perfectamente! – Grito esta vez Frost poniéndose de pie ya sin ningún problemas se había recuperado de todo pero se había perdido de mucho, ahora solo sabía que tenía una pequeña hada temblando en su chaqueta y lo más probable que marcas en su cuello y cuerpo.

- Puede que sea verdad pero, sigue habiendo miedo…-Susurro el Pitch, sentándose tranquilamente en el globo terráqueo sin ninguna cohibición viendo aquellas luces apagarse, aun había muchas encendidas pero no importaba luego se encargaría de ellas – Aparte ellos ya son adolescentes…no creen ya en ustedes – Sonrió – Y aún más importantes ¡¿No saben que fecha se aproxima?! – Grito este aparentemente feliz, mientras extendía sus brazos a cada lado dándole énfasis a sus palabras - ¡El Halloween esta próximo y el miedo ronda en las calles!

- ¿Halloween? – Dijo el más joven de los guardianes bajando la guardia un momento sin entender al otro.- ¿Te refieres a esa fiesta donde los niños se disfrazan? ¿A eso le llamas terror? – Susurro ya un poco más calmado el joven guardián, recargándose en su cayada ¿Eso era a lo que tenía que temer?

- ¡Ja! ¡Vamos Pitch! ¡Todos sabemos que esa es la fecha en que todos los niños se divierten más que nunca! – Apoyo North al joven de cabellos blancos, ya también sintiéndose un poco más calmado también.

- Claro, claro… ¿Quién le teme a una vieja fiesta donde los niños se disfrazan? – Susurro con sarcasmo el ente de la oscuridad, dando una que otra vuelta en el globo.- Pero ¿Saben? – Aplasto una luz que se apaga – Los tiempos han cambiado, la seguridad no es la misma los padres prefieren que los niños se quede viendo películas de terror ese mismo día ¿Saben que significa eso? – Sonrió de manera torcida - ¡Pesadillas! ¡Pesadillas a montón que ni si quiere tú podrás detener! – Apunto al dueño de los sueños que solo lo miraba impactado muy posible haciéndose a la idea.- Y a los niños que si dejen salir, irán a las casas ¡Las casas embrujadas! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Como amo la maldita tecnología! – Rio más sonoramente - ¡Cada vez más realistas y más espeluznantes! ¿Y eso que significa? – Sonrió como el que planeaba una travesura, antes de explotar en risa - ¡Mas pesadillas! Oh y aquí viene la mejor parte… - Abrazo su estómago como el que contiene su risa, para explotar de nuevo en esta - ¡Abra un eclipse total de luna y por ende los niños querrán salir! ¡A panteones! ¡Casas embrujadas! ¡Lo que sea que les pueda causar un buen susto! ¡Y si no fuera poco el hombre de la luna no podrá ayudarlos esta vez! - Soltó como último aparentemente emocionado como un niño que recibe un regalo en navidad, para la opinión de North un niño muy diabólico. Siguió riendo un rato más antes de regresar a la compostura, aun con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Bueno, pero por el momento… - Sonrió de lado antes de voltear a ver a sus pequeñas arpías – Vámonos niñas – Sonrió con superioridad, mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, viendo como las ex hadas lo seguían, junto con las sombras; justo como lo había planeado.

- ¡Pitch! – Grito la única guardián del equipo, dispuesta seguir al otro hasta sentir como ahora la detenían pero de la muñeca, volteo a ver al dueño de tal agarre para encontrarse con quien la sostenía era el hombre de arena que solo bajaba la mirada resignado, volteo a ver a sus otros compañeros que mantenían igual la mirada, entonces no le quedo de otra que bajarla también resignada, apretando sus puños con fuerza impotente. Entonces el espíritu de la diversión recordó algo.

- Sé que no es mucho pero, ella siempre se salva… - Susurro en tono reconciliador Jack, sacando la hadita de su bolsillo donde la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba, viendo como la chica la abrazaba y la colocaba a un lado de su mejilla dándole consuelo al pequeño ser asustado.

- Al menos tú… - Susurro un poco más aliviada, acariciando con su dedo índice a la pequeña hada, volteo a ver a sus compañeros que aún seguían con la mirada gacha, entonces; volvió a realidad.- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Susurro en el mismo estado que sus amigos bajando sus alas, aparentemente; también deprimida.

- Limpiar… - Fue lo único que dijo Santa, antes de levantarse como si nada y empezar a llamar a sus Yetis para que comenzaran a limpiar y pasarles una escoba a cada uno de los guardianes. Fue en ese momento que en verdad los guardianes se quedaron completamente en blanco.

- ¿En serio, North? ¿Esto es necesario? – Dijo un Jack que limpiaba a regañadientes los restos de vidrios que habían quedado de las lámparas rotas y se dedicaba también a quitarle los restos de vidrios a los duendes que habían pasado por ahí – Dime ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre atrapar pedazos de vidrios con la len…? – Fue en ese momento cuando vio como uno de los duendes se había quedado pegado de la lengua a su cayada cuando intento lamerla – No digas más… - Susurro para sí, moviendo varias veces su cayada hasta despegar al duende e ir volando junto con North.- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Dijo Jack, aparentemente tranquilo, recargándose en su cayada, viendo como el mayor ponía un vidrio roto en la ventana en iguales condiciones junto con los Yetis.

- ¡¿Cómo que haremos?! ¡¿No lo escuchaste?! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo justo antes del Halloween! – Grito el conejo de pascua indignado, dejando de lado el trapo con el que estaba limpiando, viendo fijamente al menor – O si no todo estará perdido… - Susurro bajando la mirada, antes de levantarla con el ceño fruncido - ¡Pero tú como siempre tomas todo como un maldito juego! – Dijo señalando el menor, es que… ¡Diablos! Le enojaba… ¡Le enojaba bastante el saber que todo era un juego para el otro! Más cuando su vida estuvo en juego hace un momento.

- Es mi centro… - Fue lo único que dijo el joven de cabellos plateados despegando su rostro de su cayada.- Así que si no vas a responder mi pregunta, mejor cállate, Canguro – Sonrió un al ver la expresión de enojo del otro y como este daba grandes saltos para atraparlo.

- ¡Agg! ¡Eres un enano molesto! ¡Terminare el trabajo de Pitch! – Grito Aster aun dando grandes saltos en el aire ¡Eso le pasaba por preocuparse por un mocoso como el!

- ¡Cállense! – Grito esta vez el dueño del taller, a lo que todos los demás voltearon a verlo confundido ¿Desde cuándo el otro alzaba la voz de esa manera? - ¿No ven que el hombre de la luna nos quiere decir algo? – Aclaro refiriéndose al destello de luna que se asomaba en el taller, antes de posarse en el centro del taller formando una silueta, poco a poco esta fue tomando forma a la de una joven completamente tapada por una capa negra y una escoba en mano esos eran los únicos rasgos que se le podían distinguir, entonces la figura se desvaneció por completo y los guardianes se voltearon a ver entre sí.- Eso quiere decir… - Susurro North para sí bastante confundido ¿Así que era eso lo que quería el hombre de la luna?

- ¿Quién es? – Susurro Tooth, volteando a ver al mayor, este solo suspiro resignado y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Un nuevo guardián? – Dijo Conejo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y cruzaba de brazos, ya ni siquiera podía quejarse de las decisiones del hombre de la luna en esa situación.

- No… - Susurro North, aparentemente sorprendido por la decisión de la luna.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Jack mas que confundido, mientras veía al mayor ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

- Es… la más antigua de los guardianes… - Aclaro – Katrina O' lantern….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola!8D Primero que nada, como podrán ver puse a conejo en su forma gijinka lo cual quiere decir que tiene orejas y cola solamente de conejo como lo describí: 3 **

**Segundo, aparentemente en este cap no se ve, pero este fic va a hacer 100% BunnyxJack ósea yaoi por si se preguntaban que con esto LOOL si no les gusta este género por favor no venir a insultar uwu (-Lo pone hasta el último lol)**

**Se refiere a la bella durmiente LOL**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo 8D si les gusto dejen muchos review w y así subiré más pronto el sig cap 8D muchas gracias por leer hasta la próxima x3**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuego, llamas, flamas y cenizas era lo único que se podía distinguir a su alrededor. Se encontraba amarrada de cuerpo completo una joven de aparentemente 15 años, piel pálida y unos grandes ojos cafés, completamente amarrada a un poste de madera, vestida con un vestido negro con una capa con capucha del mismo color. A sus pies se encontraba grandes cantidades de paja que sus antiguos vecinos, amigos y familia, lanzaban hacia ella, avivando las finas llamas color escarlata, tosió al sentir el humo aún más cerca de su rostro, haciendo que se removiera por instinto de su lugar, lastimándose aún mas sus muñecas con la soga, causando que sangraran. Miro hacia el público, al parecer todos se encontraban más que entretenidos mirando el 'espectáculo' la mayoría del viejo pueblo solo susurraban cosas sin sentido ya para su uso de razón, los sacerdotes solo rezaban porque su alma que fuera salvada y perdonada por Dios, ya cumpliendo su 'castigo' en carne viva en ese preciso momento, siendo librada de todo 'mal', sus antiguos 'amigos' solo bajaban las miradas apenados y decepcionados de ella misma, su familia, su madre… Solo gritaba y lloraba desesperada pidiendo perdón por ella rogando que se retractara y arrepintiera de sus actos.

- ¡Perdónenla! ¡Ella no sabía lo que hacía! – Gritaba aquella mujer con un fino velo blanco en su cabeza, como usaban en esa época, un vestido negro y un mandil blanco, cayendo sobre su elegantemente mandil ahora lleno de lado y tierra, cuando aquella mujer pálida y de cabello negro, cayo de rodillas, suplicándole al padre que parara con el castigo, volteo a ver a su hija en vuelta en las llamaradas- ¡Arrepiéntete, Kat! ¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados! – Grito llorando a mas no poder, mientras veía a su hija siendo consumida por el fuego, mientras tomaba su rosario en sus manos, pidiéndole a Dios apoyo, sus manos temblaron al ver como aventaban más leña y paja a la hoguera donde se encontraba la joven.

- ¿Arrepentirme…? – Susurro la joven de ojos verdes, algo mareada por el humo que se presentaba a su alrededor, pero… ¿De qué exactamente se tenía que arrepentir? ¿De contarles historias a los niños? ¿De tratar de consolarlos cuando perdían a un ser querido y decirles que un alma hermosa y caritativa los ayudaría a cruzar al otro mundo? ¿De cocinarles pequeñas galletitas y panes en forma de calavera para tratar de que ya no tuvieran miedo a la muerte y tratar de hacerles entender que no le tenían que temer a la muerte, que era natural? ¿Qué el campo de calabazas se ponía ver alegre por la noche con lindas y divertidas caritas en estas que funcionaban como lámparas para alumbrar su sendero en la noche? ¿De dejarles cada noche pequeñas calabacitas llenas de dulces, tratando de alegrar su noche después de tener una pesadilla, viéndolos asombrados cuando despertaban y decirles que una pequeña 'brujita' los había visitado en las noches? ¿De enseñarle que los gatos negros no son del todo de la mala suerte? ¿Darles curiosidad…? No, definitivamente prefería perecer en la hoguera por acusarla de brujería, antes de arrepentirse de sus actos, solo les había dado a los niños curiosidad de la vida. Nunca se arrepentiría de eso y mantendría su creencia con el último de sus alientos.

- No… -Susurro la joven para sí, antes de levantar la mirada orgullosa y segura de sí misma entre las llamas, los aldeanos la miraron sorprendidos de que aun estuviera consiente, echándose para atrás, mientras el padre se bendecía.- ¡No me arrepentiré de nada aunque eso me cueste la vida! ¡No tiene nada de malo que hay algo más detrás de la muerte…! – Grito antes de ir bajando su tono de voz lentamente; el humo aumentaba.- ¡Yo solo les di curiosidad por lo que hay más allá…! – Grito más que decida, antes de toser y sentir sus ojos arder al sentir el fuego más cerca, se removió algo asustada.

- ¡Esas son palabras de una autentica bruja! ¡No desistan! ¡Necesitamos acabar con todas las de su clase! – Grito el sacerdote mas que convencido de sus palabras, mientras señalaba a la joven que se hundía en las rojas llamaradas, antes de voltear a ver a todos los hombres del pueblo - ¡No se queden ahí! ¡¿Quieren que las vidas de sus hijos corran más peligro?! ¡Ya convivieron mucho tiempo con ella! – Volvió a repetir el sacerdote más que seguro, ante esto todos los campesinos volteándose a ver preocupados, antes de suspirar resignados, tenían que hacerlo, el otro tenía razón.

- La curiosidad de los niños nunca morirá… Yo me asegurare de ello…- Era una promesa vacía la sabia, moriría en ese instante, pero no le importa, al menos les había dado un poco de diversión a aquellos niños y sabía que había despertado la curiosidad en ellos, eso nunca moriría a diferencia que ella. Solo basto el humo abrumador que la rodeaba para que perdiera la conciencia y muriera asfixiada y las llamas la cubriera por completo, el grito de la madre de la chica se escuchó por todo el lugar a lo que los vecinos y amigos de la familia trataban de consolarla, diciéndole que tratara de calmarse, había tenido suerte de que no la enjuiciaran también y el cuerpo de la joven atada al poste, había sido carcomido muy levemente por las llamas, apenas quemaduras en su cuerpo y rostro, ya que solo con el humo había sido suficiente para que muriera y con esfuerzo de los amigos de la chica habían convencido al padre de que la dejaran así, después de todo; ya estaba muerta. El sacerdote solo asintió de mala gana, mandando a apagar el fuego, antes de colocarse al lado de la hoguera imponente.

- ¡¿Ahora ven lo que pasa cuando se imponen contra Dios?! Sacando palabrerías absurdas… ¡Que esto les sirva de lección! – Grito el hombre como regaño, antes de irse de ahí, seguido por los demás miembros de la iglesia, mientras aún seguían persignándose y rezando cuando pasaron al lado de la familia de la chica y el cadáver de esta - Una lección que tendrán que aprender a la fuerza con recordatorio…- Dijo firme, haciéndole una señal a los hombres del pueblo de que no quitaran el cadáver de la chica, eso le serviría a todo el pueblo de lo que pasaba cuando se iba más allá de las leyes de la iglesia, estos lo miraron levemente sorprendidos, antes de asentir y alejarse del cadáver conservado pero aun con rastros de quemadura y sangre en este. Se alejaron un poco avergonzados ante la actitud del padre, bajando la mirada apenados y dándole el pésame a la madre de la chica cuando pasaban al lado de ella. No paso ni 5 minutos cuando la plaza del pueblo, donde tenían lo hoguera se quedara desierta, solo el cadáver de la chica aun amarrado a esta y la madre de la joven llorando en silencio, se acercó lentamente a este, antes de desatarla con delicadeza, recostándola con cuidado, quitando algunos mechones negros de su frente, viendo su pálido rostro ahora quemado.

- Por favor…Sálvala…- Susurro implorante la mujer, mientras se le escapan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cafés a iguales a los de su hija, viendo a la luna suplicante, antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del cadáver y recostarla con delicadeza, antes de alejarse lentamente de aquel horrible lugar, mañana en la mañana partiría de ese grotesco pueblo.- Sé que tú eres la única que puede hacerlo… - Susurro como último antes de colocarse su capucha de la capa, no vaya hacer que también la tachen de bruja y loca, por hablar con la luna.

La miro fijamente desde el cielo nocturno ¿Salvarla? ¿A ella? Tenía que admitirlo la chica lo había sorprendido ante su determinación y valentía aun estando alrededor de las llamaradas. Pero si la volvería guardián en ese mismo instante… Definitivamente Pitch acabaría con ella en un momento, aún estaban en la edad oscura y reinaba el miedo como minutos antes se dio a notar al ver el asesinato de la chica. No. Ella no sería un guardián. Ella sería su reserva más preciada a la cual podría utilizar cuando ocurriera algo definitivamente grave. Eso seria. Por el momento podría elegir otros guardianes, para dispersar el miedo y la oscuridad, mientras ella entrenaría para el peor de los casos.

Un rayo de luz lunar, ilumino al débil cadáver de la joven, sacándola de los restos de cenizas, levantándola por los aires, quitándole el restos de esta de su rostro, volviéndolo a dejar su cuerpo sin ninguna quemadura, ni marca de sogas en sus muñecas, dejando la blanca piel de la chica, en perfectas condiciones, incluso la llego hacer más pálida de lo normal, su vestido negro lo conservo tal y como era, con la parte superior rasgada de arriba igual que la de abajo, como se había vuelto por el fuego y unas largas medias que cubrían sus piernas y pies completamente de rayas horizontales negras y verdes fosforescentes, con unos zapatos que iban muy bien con su imagen de 'bruja' un cinturón del mismo verde que le medias y su capa que aún conservaba en perfectas condiciones aun negra, por ultimo le puso una especie de corana echa de púas del mismo color peculiar verde fosforescente, fue entonces cuando la chica abrió sus ahora grandes ojos verdes del mismo tono que sus accesorios, respirando agitadamente, viendo todo confundida, se suponía que…

- ¿Estoy muerta? – Susurro viendo hacia la luna, sabía que era una idea absurda hablar con esta, pero, vamos…estaba siendo recogida por un rayo lunar, eso era lo más normal que había vivido en todo el día, esta obviamente no le contesto hablándole directamente, pero fue entonces que escucho algo en su mente ¿Le estaba hablando de esa forma?

- "Moriste por la ignorancia de tu gente, pero yo te reviví por así decirlo, con la condición de que me ayudes" – Fue lo que entendió del ente que la había traído a la vida, lo miro confundida esperando que le explicara – "Tú me ayudaras a elegir a los nuevos guardianes tu no serás mi guardián…tu serás mi arma secreta ¿Aceptas?" – La chica se quedó pensativa un momento, antes de abrir sus ojos levemente sorprendida, recordando las palabras de su madre que le dijo anteriormente, ahora comprendía bien aquello.

- Acepto… - Aquel ser la 'miro' levemente sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido.- Acepto, porque la luna me lo dijo…

….

- ¿Y bien? – Susurro el nuevo guardián de cabellos blancos, al parecer los otros aún estaban en un estado aparentemente de shock ante la noticia, pero el aun no entendía nada realmente.- ¿Quién es Katrina O' lantern? – Pregunto animado, pero al parecer esto solo causo que sus compañeros se preocuparan más, observo alarmado como Norte se sentaba angustiado como se sentaba en alguna silla cercana, pasando sus manos por su cara aparentemente preocupado.- ¿Qué pasa, Norte? – Pregunto alarmado, acercándose al mencionado.

- Debe de ser algo muy grave para que hombre de la luna la mandara a llamar… - Susurro Norte con la mirada afligida, antes de pasar su mano por su rostro quitando todo la frustración, para levantarse animado.- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Tenemos que llamarla enseguida! ¡Tenemos mucho por hacer! – Declaro Norte, recuperando los ánimos, levantándose de golpe, para ir a dar la señal de la aurora pero; Conejo lo detuvo.

- ¿En serio? Por favor Norte, solo con mencionar su nombre esa niña aparece – Dijo gruñendo – Esa niña es como una, una… - Trato de encontrar la palabra adecuada, mientras hacía señas con sus manos tratando de recordar la palabras.

- ¿Bruja…?

- ¡Eso mismo! Gracias por la ayuda y… ¡Ah! – Fue entonces cuando el gran 'Conejo' de pascua se echó para atrás dando un brinco asustado, cuando vio a aquella joven aun lado suyo, recostada cómodamente en su escoba, mientras flotaba en esta muy cómodamente - ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco! – Grito el de las orejas de conejo, llevándose una mano a su pecho, calmando su respiración agitada, la chica rio un poco ante esto.

- Si… A mí también me da gusto verte, Aster – Fue entonces cuando la chica le sonrió leve y dulcemente, haciendo que el conejo soltara un suspiro resignado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Nunca cambias – Dijo riendo levemente, mientras se acercaba a la joven y le revolvía los cabellos levemente, haciendo que esta soltara una pequeña risa. Fue entonces cuando Jack Frost se quede por primera vez con la boca más que abierta, desde cuando la libre esa era tan confianzuda ¿Y más cuando alguien que acaban de conocer? ¿Sera que ellos ya? No, no, no. Así no era conejo.

- Oigan… ¿Alguien podría explicarme esto? – Dijo el peli blanco, tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos pero, todos estaban sorprendidos de que su nueva compañera apareciera de la nada y también atendiéndola.

Oh, vamos Tooth ¿Sigues enojada por eso? – Rio un poco al chica, antes de colocar su escoba detrás de sus hombros sosteniéndola de esta manera – Yo solo me encargo de darle algunos dulces a los niños, no es mi culpa que ellos se los traguen de una sola vez – Rio un poco antes de ver la expresión de su compañera.

- ¡Si, pero tú eres la principal causa de caries para los niños! – Explico la Hada a regañadientes, mientras la señalaba a la chica y las haditas se acercaban a ella en son de 'golpearla' esta solo rio un poco, soplando levemente haciendo que estas se alejaran.

- Sigue así y no te daré tu regalo y yo sé cuánto lo quieres – Rio un poco, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente y bajara la mirada apenada sonrojada y asentía ya había extrañado no ser la única chica del grupo.

- Me alegro de que vinieras – Sonrió un poco la Hada de los dientes, mientras se paseaba alrededor de la chica volando a sus lados como todo colibrí tratando de ver donde tenía oculto el tan ansiado presente.

- Luego te lo doy – Rio un poco y puso una mano en la cara de la otra chica alejándola, haciendo que soltara un bufido resignada asintiendo y cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.- Cosas de chicas…- Dijo divertido al ver las expresiones de la confunción de los otros guardianes. Fue entonces cuando la vista de la invitada se posó en el hombre de arena, haciendo que se inclinara a su altura para saludarlo.

- ¡Meme! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo! – Dijo la chica feliz, mientras le extendía la mano al hombrecito para que la chocara, pero este solo la miro con su expresión de regaño - ¡Vamos! ¡No me dejes colgada! – Hizo un leve berrinche, antes de jalarle la mejilla al otro, este solo arena por las orejas algo enojado – Esta bien, está bien. Comprendo; no más 'ruidos tenebrosos' después de que hayan visto una película de terror y así no tengan pesadillas ¿O me equivoco? – Alzo una ceja, preguntándole al otro, antes de que este sonreía devolviéndole ahora si el gesto con la a la chica – También me alegra verte, Meme – Sonrió un poco, antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchará un poco más antes de dirigirse a Norte este suspiro resignado antes de sonreír un poco y saludo a la chica.

- ¡Mi gordito favorito! ¡Norte! Dime…- empezó a flotar, sentándose en su escoba, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, colocando su rostro en una de sus manos, viendo al otro divertido - ¿Sigo teniendo el record en la lista de los traviesos? – Fue entonces cuando la chica puso una expresión de duda al ver como el otro se reía y sostenía su estómago.

- No, lo lamento Kat, ese puesto te lo ganaron hace 300 años, deberías pasearte más seguido por aquí, para confirmar – Le guiño un ojo divertido ante la expresión de la joven sin dejar de reír – Él fue quien te lo gano – Dejo de reír un momento, señalando al albino con la mirada para que la joven lo reconociera.

- Jack Frost – Sonrió un poco y se acercó al joven examinándole con la mirada, antes de reír un poco y pasar su brazo por el hombro del otro, para bajarlo a su altura y revolverle el cabello de forma algo brusca – Dime niño ¿Cómo es que un flacucho como tu pudiste bajarme el puesto? – Rio un poco al oír el gruñido del otro y como se soltaba de su agarre.

- ¡Oye! – Alego el peli blanco, alejándose de la chica que apenas conocía y acomodase su cabello – No soy un flacucho – Dijo en forma de puchero, acomodase el cabello, antes de sonrojarse al oír la risa que soltaba el conejo de pascua - ¡No te rías, liebre! – Grito gruñendo levemente, volteando a ver a su compañero que dejo de reír y frunció el ceño enojado.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso? – Dijo acercándose con el ceño fruncido al otro, agachándose a su altura para verlo de cerca.

- Lo que escuchaste… -Susurro manteniéndole la mirada al otro, como solían hacerlo, todos los guardianes soltaron un suspiro resignado; ellos y sus mini peleas de 2 segundos. Fue entonces que la chica los miro curiosos.

- Son… ¿Pareja? – Sonrió un poco de manera pervertida, haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran de manera brutal y se sonrojaran a más no poder.

- ¡Somos todo lo contrario a eso! - Grito el orgulloso conejo de pascua, mientras se alejaba precipitosamente del otro guardián sonrojado – No somos absolutamente NADA – Recalco frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la chica, para darle a entender muy bien sus palabras - ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo…- Susurro, antes de ver al peli blanco de reojo, se sentía ¿Decepcionado? Oh si, ella nunca se equivocaba - ¿Jack? – Pregunto divertida, también tratando de tener la respuesta del albino.

- Lo que él dijo…- Susurro sin ánimos, mientras se disponía a flotar hacia el robo terráqueo, antes de desviarse levemente de su rumbo al sentir un dolor en su espalda y cuello, haciendo que descendiera lentamente hacia el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Meme jalo levemente el pantalón de Norte para llamar su atención y apuntar a Jack, este lo miro confundido, antes ver al menor.

- ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto alarmado el mayor, antes de ver las leves marcas en el cuello del menor, debían de ser por como lo habían sujetado anteriormente, suspiro antes de palmear sus manos, dando terminada esa reunión - ¡Seguiremos con esto mañana! – Anuncio levantándose y ayudando al menor a levantarse – Hada, Meme, por favor pongan a Katrina al corriente de la situación, yo acomodare su cuarto junto con las yetis y en cuando a ti…- Señalo a Conejo algo enojado, antes de cargar en brazos al menor y entregárselo a este de la misma forma; ahora si definitivamente ambos se habían quedado en blanco y sonrojados – Cura a Jack, esta lastimado, te lo dejo en tus manos – Rio un poco guiñándole un ojo a ambos, antes de soltar la característica risa de Santa Claus y dirigirse a hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de un mocoso presumido? – Se quejó el Conejo, aun así cargando al menor en sus brazos y llevándolo a denominada enfermería, sintiendo como este en todo el camino le daba pequeños golpes en su pecho todo el camino.

- Porque tiene miedo que eches a perder algo que no puedes manejar por torpe – Fue lo que contesto el albino sin dejar de golpear al otro levemente en el pecho con su cayado.

- ¡Aparte de todo insolente! – Grito más enojado, siguiendo con la pelea con el menor asa todo el camino hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de los demás guardianes.

- ¿Siempre son así? – Pregunto la nueva integrante del equipo a la chica a su lado.

- La mayoría del tiempo – Se encogió de hombros resignada, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver pelear a sus amigos – Son buenos amigos y todo, pero generalmente tiene que pasar algo muy relevante para que admitan que en verdad se quieren.

- ¿Algo relevante, eh? – Sonríe un poco de forma maliciosa y suelta una pequeña risa – Esto se pondrá interesante…

- ¿Qué planeas esta vez? – Suspiro el Hada de los Dientes, con los ojos entre cerrados, nada de lo que salía de la cabeza de su amiga era bueno.

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada. Tranquila – Sonrió un poco volteando a ver a su amiga que suspiraba aliviada.

- Es mejor que sea así, tenemos bastantes problemas por ahora – Recuerdo la de ojos rosas a la otra chica, mientras esta solo asentía fastidiada – Ven, será mejor que descanses por el momento – Sonrió un poco, mientras se adelantaba volando guiando a la chica a su habitación.

- No soy cupido lo sé, pero… - Miro a los dos chicos, que aún seguían peleándose uno en los brazos de otro, rio levemente y formo un corazón con sus manos, quedando en medio de este el guardián de la diversión y el de la esperanza – Está haciendo muy mal su trabajo en este lugar y se está tardando, tendré que ayudarlo – En sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Katrina! – Se escuchó a lo lejos como cierta hada la llamaba.

- La diversión acaba de comenzar – Rio un poco más, antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba la otra guardia, sin duda alguna había sido muy buena idea volver a visitar a los viejos guardianes, ahora tenía un muy buen entretenimiento en ese lugar y no se iria hasta acabar con su cometido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Como se puede ver aquí muestro a Bunny en su forma gijnka, ósea que es humano solo con orejas y cola de conejo.**

**LOOL cuanto tiempo uwu aquí le traigo el segundo cap de esta historia que apenas va comenzando:3 les prometo que en el próximo cap habrá mas yaoi;3 **

**¿Qué estará planeado Katrina? ¿Qué es lo que le trajo a Tooth? ¿Por qué Jack se decepciono al oir que no eran nada? ¿Hare un yaoi decente de ellos dos?D: xD descúbranlo en el próximo captiluo!8D xD**

**Dejen review;3**


	3. Chapter 3

- Y… ¿Entonces? – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el albino, suspirando un poco sonrojado, al sentir como el otro lo bajaba, sentando en el sofá más cercano, viendo como oji verde buscaba no muy contento entre las gavetas de Santa, algo con que curarlo – Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas… - Susurro frunciendo levemente el ceño, si era por lastima no quería ni que se le acercara un poco ese conejo gruñón.

- Cállate mocoso, hago esto porque Norte me lo pidió y no me iré hasta que acabar con esto, así que no lo hagas más difícil – Bufo el de orejas de conejo, antes de sacar un pequeño botiquín de la gaveta que anteriormente estaba buscando, gruño un poco molesto al ver como el menor se iba levantando lentamente, antes de tomarlo por los hombros y sentarlo, aun con sus manos en estos sin despegarlos - ¿Qué no entiendes lo que significa quieto? – volvió a gruñir levemente, ese niño le estaba demasiados problemas. Lo miro inspecciono lentamente con la mirada, antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran de golpe al ver las marcas rojizas y algo negras en el cuello del albino, no puedo despegar su vista de ahí, sí que se veían sumamente dolorosas y en la piel del menor resaltaban con mayor facilidad, suspiro negando con la cabeza, antes de separarse del peli blanco y abrir el botiquín – Quítate la sudadera – Ordeno como si nada, parándose frente al otro con las vendas y demás cosas parar curarlo - ¿Estas sordo o qué? -–Pregunto gruñendo un poco, viendo como el albino no hacía nada para hacer lo acatado.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que alcanzo a coordinar el menor, sintiendo como sus mejillas se iban calentando levemente, ante el comentario del otro, antes de caer en cuenta a lo que se refería al ver las cosas que el otro traía en manos – Ah, si claro…- Dijo rápidamente avergonzado ante sus propios pensamientos, antes de suspirar sonrojado, tenía que calmarse en esos aspectos también al parecer.

"Oh Dios. Sin duda fue crimen hacerle esto"

Esos eran ni más ni menos los pensamientos de Aster al ver el pecho descubierto del menor, es que ¡Era verdad! ¿Cómo había alguien tan capaz de lastimar a algo que se veía tan delicado? O al menos así se veía el menor para él y aun mucho más en ese momento, parecía que si iba a quebrar en cualquier momento a causa de las maracas negras/rojizas en su pecho, chasqueo un poco su lengua, no le sorprendía que las heridas del menor resaltaran tanto, después de todo fue Pitch quien se las hizo.

- Quédate quieto – Susurro sin más el conejo de pascua antes de empezar a limpiar lentamente las heridas del menor, viendo como este se removía – Tranquilo… - Suspiro tratando de tener el mayor cuidado con el menor, pero este no dejaba de removerse, al parecer las heridas eran algo graves.

- Eso lo dices porque tú no estás en mi lugar… - Gruño un poco el menor, antes de apartar las manos del otro y colocarse su sudadera, no soportaría aquel contacto del mayor sin insinuar nada, se sonrojo levemente por sus pensamientos, aclaro un poco su garganta tosiendo - ¿Y bien? – Volvió a preguntar el albino, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y provocaba que el otro alzara una ceja.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Pregunto también, ahora alzando ambas cejas el oji verde, antes de gruñir un poco y guardar el botiquín ¡Ultima vez que le hacía un favor al otro!

- ¡No me vengas con un '¿Y qué?!' – Señalo el albino alzando un tanto su tono de voz y dar un pequeño brinco, para quedar parado sobre su propio cayado cruzándose de brazos - ¡¿De dónde salió?! – Pregunto, antes de dar nuevamente un salto bajando de su cayado y mirar fijamente al otro, con el ceño levemente fruncido, sabía que para ese momento el otro sabía a lo que se refería-

- Ah 'esa' cosa…- Suspiro sonriendo levemente y puso una mano en rostro del menor apartándolo de esta manera, riendo levemente, ante esto- Supongo que del mismo lugar que tú – Sonrió-

- ¡Bunny! – Dijo el menor en una forma que no se podía catalogar más que de berrinche, al ver como el otro se negaba a contestar su pregunta y como comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda- ¡En serio quiero saber! – Dijo decidido, mientras se ponía al frente del otro interceptando su camino e impidiendo que el otro siguiera caminando, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Eres imposible – Gruño el 'Conejo' antes de volver a poner su mano en el rostro del menor y apartarlo nuevamente, para seguir caminado seguido del menor atento a su palabras – Supongo, que ella…siempre ha estado aquí –Sonrió un poco al recordar a la chica, sin notar la cara del menor que no expresaba ni más ni menos que un '¡¿Qué?! – Ella es algo así como hombre de la luna… -Asintió pensativo, el tampoco no sabía muy bien las tareas de su amiga – Solo que ella también tiene un día festivo o algo así, nunca lo he entendido del todo – Se encogió de hombros como si nada, siguiendo con su paso, sin siquiera poder despegarse del menor, que ahora lo veía más que sorprendido y con más intereses que nunca, él y su bocota.

- ¡¿Cómo hombre de la luna?! – Pregunto más que sorprendido el peli blanco, mirando boqui abierto al otro, entonces ella…- ¡¿Eso significa que ella puede elegir a los guardianes?! - Dijo volviendo a ponerse frente al mayor, si eso era cierto le ayudaría a contestar varias dudas que aún seguían sin contestar.

- Bueno de hecho ella…- No pudo seguir con la oración, cuando sus orejas de conejo de movieron captando un sonido, haciendo que pusiera total atención a eso, siguiendo de donde venía aquello – ¿Ahora qué? –gruño un poco para sí, siguiendo aquel extraño ruido, dejando por sentado al menor.

- ¡Oye! ¡Aun no me contestas, Canguro! – Gruño un poco el peli blanco, antes de seguir al otro con tal de que solo le contestara - ¡No me ignores! – Grito dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su cayada en la cabeza, una vez que este se detuvo frente a una puerta.

- ¡Oye! – Gruño un poco el de cabello gris y se inclinó a la altura del menor tapándole la boca y acercando su oreja a la puerta para que el otro pudiera distinguir lo que oía - ¿A qué te suena eso? – Gruño un poco y bajo su tono de voz al momento que hablaba con el menor y también pegaba una de sus orejas de conejo a la puerta.

- Idiota – Gruño un poco el albino, antes de asentir y tratar de poner atención a lo que el otro le se refería, suspiro y pego su oído a la puerta - ¿Gritos? – Susurro preguntando al otro mientras lo volteaba a ver, viendo como este asentía.

- ¿Gritos de…? – Lo ínsito a continuar, a lo que el menor puso más atención.

- Gritos de… ¿Chicas? – Susurro otra vez con cierta duda, volteando de nuevo al mayor que solo asintió, alejándose levemente de la puerta, viendo detenidamente esta y sacando uno de sus boomerangs, el menor lo vio sin entender - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto aun en forma de susurro, mirando al otro sorprendido y acercándose al de cabello gris.

- Es el cuarto de Kat…- Susurro aun sin despegar la mirada de la puerta, viendo como el menor lo veía sin entender – Y Tooth estaba con ella…- Susurro examinado la situación – Pitch…- Susurro y abrió sus ojos inmensamente, haciendo que el peli blanco entendiera la situación - ¡Pitch ya sabe que está aquí! – Grito, haciendo que el menor se pusiera a la defensiva también, antes de que se echara un poco para atrás y derrumbara la puerta. Para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que; con una alegre Tooth que soltaba pequeños gritos de felicidad, revoloteaba por toda la habitación como un colibrí, mientras abrazaba a su gran esperado resiente que le había dado la otra chica, que se encontraba saltando más que divertida en la cama que le había asignado Norte, soltando pequeñas risas y gritos. Entonces, su vista se enfocó en ambos chicos y su puerta rota.

- Si, gracias por tocar – Dijo la peli negra con sarcasmo, haciendo que ambos chicos se voltearan a ver y soltaran una risa nerviosa, la chica soltó un suspiro de resignación - ¿Qué quieren? – Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a los otros dos, comenzando a brincar en la cama de nueva cuenta, no se quería preocupar por nada en ese momento.

- Pensamos que Pitch…- Empezó a decir Conejo algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba detrás de su nuca, la chica soltó un pequeña risa - ¡Enana mal agradecida! – Dijo a la defensiva Bunny algo sonrojado al oir la risa de la contraria, el albino los miro con una ceja alzada, mientras la otra chica seguía en su fantasía.

- Bueno ya que no pasó nada, Kat me podrías explicar…Woh ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo sin más el peli blanco olvidando por completo a lo que le iba a preguntar a la chica, mientras tomaba la escoba de esta en manos. Le parecía más que curioso ver que la otra no necesitaba de esta para volar, porque bueno, esos saltas que daba en la cama no eran precisamente los que daba cualquiera y menos con maromas, aparte del que el necesitaba del todo su cayada para ser aquello.

- ¡Deja ahí, deja ahí, deja ahí! – Repetía varias veces la chica, antes de dar un buen salto en la cama, para luego pasar pisar la cabeza de Bunny y de ahí bajar al suelo, quitándole la cayada al peli blanco – No es un juguete, Jacky – Dijo sonriendo levemente con burla, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su cabeza, Jack gruño un poco ante eso.

- Ya lo se, no soy idiota – Gruño un poco el oji verde, antes de recargarse en su cayada – Solo me pareció raro que no ocupes tu escoba para volar – Susurro sin más cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

- Hoz – Corrigió la chica, el albino abrió sus ojos sin entender, antes de sentir algo frio rozar su cuello, abrio sus ojos sin comprender, echándose de inmediato para atrás causando que Aster lo atrapara, al momento que se sorprendía al ver la filosa hoz que rozaba su cuello ahora - ¿Q-que es eso? – Susurro tratando de reponer su compostura, sin darse cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos del otro.

- ¿Sabes? Para ser un espíritu me extraña que no sepas reconocer una hoz – Se burló la de ojos fosforescentes, antes de pasar dicho objeto por sus hombros como si nada.

- ¡Yo ya se que es una hoz! – Grito tomando la compostura el albino, antes de soltar un ligero gruñido, nadie lo ponía de tan malas como esa chica – Me refiero a que ¿Por qué la tienes tu? – Pregunto, prácticamente haciendo un puchero, a lo que la chica enarco ambas cejas y lo miraba sin entender, el hada se metió a la conversación.

- Bueno, Jack, Katrina es algo así como…- Jugo un poco con sus dedos no sabía cómo el menor de los guardianes se tomaría eso – La muerte – Se encogió de hombros sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! – Alego el espíritu de invierno sin poder creerlo, haciendo que cayera prácticamente en los brazos del otro, este solo solto un bufido sonrojado, ese mocoso se le estaba re pegando mucho…- ¡¿Qué no eres el espíritu de Halloween?! – Apunto a la chica acusadoramente; esta solo rodo los ojos.

- Y del día de todos los Santos y Día del muerto… ¿Qué mi nombre no te suena a nada, Jack? Tienes que tener más sentido común – Se burló de nuevo la chica, acercando su hoz de nuevo al cuello del menor, que al parecer ya se le había acabado la paciencia

- ¡Suficiente! – Y de un solo movimiento quito con su cayada la hoz de la chica congelándola; esta frunció el ceño - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – Grito, antes de dejar el lugar en silencio; eso había sido una mala idea.

- … ¿Qué…quién soy? – Susurro la chica, antes de que una sonrisa malvada se posara en sus labios y se acercara al albino, los otros dos guardianes, miraron al oji azul con algo de lastima y se alejaron dos pasos hacia atrás de ellos, Jack todavía no entendía que no era nada bueno hacer enojar a aquella chica, tragaron duro rezando por su amigo - ¡Soy quien te dio la inmortalidad y te la puedo quitar! – Alego la chica, acercándose de la nada al otro, con el ceño más que fruncido, este trago duro y abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido ¿En qué momento se había acercado? Aun así mantuvo su expresión calmada de siempre y sonrió de lado, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y a mí qué? – Contesto de madera retadora, sintiendo como la chica lo tomaba del cuello de su sudadera para bajarlo a su altura "Está muerto" pensaron los otros dos presentes en la sala al ver dicha escena, nunca nadie la había retado a tanto, ni siquiera Aster y no querían ver como terminaría eso.

- Más bien… ¿Quién te crees tú? – Susurro la chica de forma amenazadora, apretando los listones de la sudadera del otro, haciendo que estos rodearan su cuello con algo de presión, vio como este sonreía de lado.

- Jack Frost…- Susurro sin más, como si se presentara, la chica enarco una ceja y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

- ¿El espíritu que ya nadie recuerda hacía ya 5 años? – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír y menos cuando esa expresión desilusión abarco el rostro del menor por completo; con eso había tenido suficiente. Volteo a ver a los otros dos por encima de sus hombros dirigiéndoles una mirada severa, estos solo desviaron la mirada, sabía que no era bueno hacerla enojar y bueno…Jack lo había descubierto por sí solo. Fue entonces cuando vieron por la puerta rota, como Meme volaba apresuradamente hacia la salida más cercana y después Norte.

- Hay problemas…- Susurro este serio, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta rota, viendo a todos que solo asintieron, el primero en salir fue el albino con la mirada gacha - ¿Jack? – Susurro Norte, al verlo en ese estado que este solo lo paso de largo, volteo a ver a la peli negra, sabía que esta tendría su respuesta, esta solo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, el mayor suspiro resignado y froto su cara, antes de relajarse – Andando – Dijo sin más, seguido por los otros dos guardianes, la peli negra detuvo al oji verde con su voz.

- De nada…- Dijo sin más y una sonrisa pervertida adorno su rostro.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cuándo te he agradecido algo yo? – Dijo sin entender, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

- Nunca. Porque eres un grosero – Rio – Pero mínimo deberías agradecerme esta vez que te ayude a tenerlo en tus brazos – Dijo mientras hablaba con voz soñadora muy parecida a las de telenovela, antes reír levemente ante el sonrojo de su amigo.

- ¡Ya cállate mocosa enferma! – Dijo sin más, antes de salir de ahí. La peli negra rio un poco más, lo repetía; la diversión acaba de comenzar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Como se puede ver aquí muestro a Bunny en su forma gijnka, ósea que es humano solo con orejas y cola de conejo.**

**Dia de todos los santos: El Día de Todos los Santos es una tradición católica instituida en honor a todos los santos, conocidos y desconocidos del mundo moderno, según el papa Urbano IV, para compensar cualquier falta a las fiestas de los santos durante el año por parte de los fieles.**

**Dia del muerto: El Día de Muertos es una celebración mexicana de origen prehispánico que honra a los difuntos el 2 de noviembre, comienza desde el 1 de noviembre, y coincide con las celebraciones católicas de Día de los Fieles Difuntos y Todos los Santos.**

**Por si tenían alguna duda sobre las celebraciones xDU ahí esta :3 **

**LOOOOOOOL Ha pasado tanto desde que actualizo owo gomen!TOT acabo de entrar a la prepa y aun no me adapto bien con tareas y todo eso owo (-nunca las haces LOLU)**

**No odien a Katrina uwu ella sabe lo que hace xDU Y esto acaba de comenzar :3 en el próximo cap habrá mas acción y yaoi lo prometo! *-* -se lleva una mano al pecho LOL-**

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo :3 hasta la próxima x3**

**Dejen review!*-***


End file.
